BattleOnCruiseXRemainsOfThePastXUnchainedHeart
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: A nightmare. A new journey. New and old friends. Old enemies? hmm.. Join Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio in a journey to unlock what's behind the nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare of the Past

_Hey, readers… I just want to inform you that this is my 1st fancfic. I have written this even before the other fanfictions I've placed on this site. It took a long time to be placed here because I've edited this a few times. XD_

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare of the Past**

One cold night, at Whale Island, Gon is sitting beside the window admiring the dark sky, the twinkling stars, the bright moon and the cold breeze. He had been staring outside the window for an hour and a half. He was imagining what will happen for the following day. He and his friends: Killua, Kurapika and Leorio arranged a meeting for the next day. They do this every year whenever they have some time. Gon was so excited he couldn't get up from his seat. Later on, he managed to stand up and went to bed. He was smiling until he had fallen asleep.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu!!_"1 Gon greeted as he went downstairs. It was morning already. Time passed by too fast. Gon repeated his greeting. No one answered. He went to the kitchen. His grandmother wasn't there. He went again upstairs to see if his aunt was there, hanging some clothes, but he found no one. He felt nervous; he felt something wrong has happened.

He took his fishing rod with him and roamed around the house once again. However, his relatives can be found nowhere. He ran outside to see if they are just around. He failed once again. He sighed, "Maybe they just went to the market without telling me. Oh well! I'd better go change. They might be waiting for me." Gon hurriedly went back home and changed his clothes. He left his fishing rod on top of his bed and left.

Gon came earlier than expected. He bought with him the things he wanted to give to his friends. Since he is inside the mall, he wandered around for awhile. Suddenly, lights went out and he bumped into a group of people.

"Ouch!! That hurts!!" Gon murmured, picking up the gifts that fell from his plastic bag. Then, a few moments later, the lights went back to normal. Gon felt himself froze. He could not believe what he was seeing. "Iie..De–dekimasen!"2 He thought. He breathed hardly, "Geneiryodan?!?" then he lost consciousness.

"GON!! GON!!_ Okinasai!!_"3 Mito shouted, slapping Gon's face until it turned red. "Ouch! Aunt Mito!!! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake!" Mito said, embracing Gon–he was perspiring. "Where are they? What happened?" Gon asked.

"Who? What do you mean? You're just having a nightmare, can't you tell?" Mito said, wiping Gon's wet face. _It was just a dream. Darn it, I thought I was going to die._ Gon thought._ It was such a long time when Kurapika became a blacklist hunter and hunted the Geneiryodan. It seemed so real. How could I get to sleep with this nightmare hunting me?_

"Everything's alright now. Go back to sleep. It's not real." Mito said, kissing Gon goodnight. As Mito leaves his room, Gon tried to keep his eyes shut and gets back to sleep. However, the picture in his mind keeps coming back. He started to think of happy thoughts of what will happen the following day. This time, he was able to sleep without the picture of Geneiryodan hunting him and his friends in his dream.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!" Gon greeted. Morning finally came, after the nightmare that seemed unending. Gon pinched himself, checking if he is still dreaming, but it was real. It is really morning, the day he had been waiting for.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gon!" his grandmother greeted back. Gon ran outside, heading through the forest. "Gon, breakfast is ready!!" Mito shouted, as she saw Gon running towards the forest. "That boy!!"

Every morning, Gon visits his friend, the fox-bear. When he finally reached its home, it is already having its breakfast. "Sorry. I've been having a bad dream last night, so I slept late." Gon apologized, getting his fishing rod and threw it at the trees. Fruits started to fall down and he took some for himself and carried it home. "I have to leave today. I'm going to meet up with my friends. Remember them? Killua, Kurapika and Leorio?" Gon asked, showing the picture of the 4 of them, together. The fox-bear nodded a bit, who seemed to understand what Gon is saying. It embraced Gon so tight until he couldn't breathe. "…Ok…I'd …better go now…Take care!!" Gon choked and the fox-bear released him. It waved him goodbye and enjoyed its breakfast with loads of fruits scattered on the ground.

Gon went back home and had his breakfast. He took a bath and wore the clothes his auntie bought for him. It was a blue shirt, a plain green jacket with black collar and for his bottom, dark navy blue shorts. He is also wearing a plain white socks and rubber shoes. He brought his backpack along with him, together with his fishing rod. _Just in case. I don't want to be caught off-guard just like in my dream… _He bid his relatives goodbye and left. He ran towards the forest and waved goodbye to his fox-bear who is still eating its breakfast.

While Gon is on his way, Killua is just getting ready to leave. He is already dressed up. He is wearing a blue green jacket with brown shorts. He has dark blue socks and a rubber shoes with a red lining on its end. He took his favorite skateboard along with him and checked the corridor. _Good thing its morning. They're all still asleep. _Killua laughed, as he rode his skateboard and brought a bag with him. He left the mansion as soon as possible; he didn't want to be caught by his brothers, scolded by his blabbering mother and questioned by his father. He wants to enjoy this day, not to ruin it.

On the other hand, Kurapika is on his way to the train station. He is wearing a white polo shirt from the inside and a blue vest on the outside. For his bottom, he wears a blue pants and plain white rubber shoes. He brought his red bag along with him. As he was waiting for the train, he sat on a bench and bought out a journal and a pen.

He was concentrating on what he is going to write when a small eight-legged creature was crawling on the bench. As he noticed it crawling towards him, his eyes turned red. He immediately turned around, knocking over the bench (good thing there was no one else sitting) and squashed the spider with his heel. _Spiders annoy me._ He thought, as he transfers to another bench. People around the train station started to avoid him, thinking he is a crazy person. Suddenly, a man taller than him, dressed up formally came towards him and said, "You know, if you're going to act like that all the time, we won't be enjoying this day."

Kurapika didn't respond. He keeps his eyes focused on the journal. Then, the man was about to take away the journal when Kurapika said, "Humph…You're still the same old man. Why don't you mind your own business, Leorio?"

"Huh? And I thought you wouldn't recognize me!" Leorio said, pushing his black round glasses. Kurapika puts his journal down and retorted, "Who wouldn't recognize an old man like you?" Leorio felt himself exploding; he shrugged and then said, "Nothing has changed…" Kurapika hid his smile as he continues to read on his journal. The train arrived a few minutes later. It was time to leave.

The four of them agreed at meet up inside a _shokudo_.4 At the mall, Killua was the first one to arrive. It was exactly 12 in the afternoon on his watch. Twenty minutes later, Leorio and Kurapika came. "It seems like Gon is the late comer this time." Leorio grinned. Killua shrugged and retorted, "Ha!! Look who's talking! You've been late from the past years and you're still late today. 20 minutes to be exact." "What did you say?! Kurapika's late too!!" Leorio exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Killua stucked out his tongue and said, "Stop changing the subject…"

"Calm down Leorio. You know, if you're going to act like that all the time, we won't be enjoying this day." Kurapika said, closing his eyes. He could imagine Leorio's face burning up and exploding. However, Leorio sat down and took the glass of water Killua was suppose to drink and threw it in front of Killua's face. Leorio laughed so hard, his voice can be heard inside the whole shokudo.

Finally, Gon arrived, exhausted. "Sorry to be late." Gon said, "Hey…You guys seem to be having fun…" Kurapika was laughing as Killua and Leorio's faces were all wet. After they dry themselves, they ate their lunch and started to tell stories about what happened to them the whole year. Until it came to the point when Gon remembers his nightmare, all of them grew quiet, sensing Gon has became serious. "_Nan desu ka, Gon?_"5 Kurapika asked. Gon hesitated, but he doesn't want to keep a secret from them, so he said, "Well…I…uhm…I don't know how to start…"Gon's heart was pounding; he was so scared of how Kurapika would react. He does not want to ruin his day but his nightmare keeps bugging him. "It's about the spiders!!! I've dreamt about them, that I bumped into them while waiting for you guys. I could not move, and then I lost consciousness…" Gon said, looking at Leorio and Killua but not at Kurapika.

As Kurapika heard the name of Geneiryodan or Phantom Brigade, his eyes turned red and then he closed his fists very tight. Leorio and Killua stared at Gon, and he already got their message. "Kurapika–it's not true!! Don't worry! It was just a nightmare!!!"

"_Gomenasai, Gon, minna."__6_ Kurapika apologized, "I just don't want to remember the past."

"No need to apologize! It's my fault anyway! Let's forget about that for now. I have a surprise waiting for all of you. Follow me." Gon said as he stood up and lead the way. They followed him behind, wandering where Gon is headed to and the surprise waiting for them.

1 _Good morning in Japanese_

2 _No..Im-Impossible!_

3 _Wake up!!_

4 _Eating place_

5 _What is it, Gon?_

6 _I'm sorry, Gon, everyone._


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Battle

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Battle**

At Whale Island, Gon's home, Mito remains worried about Gon, she had a feeling something bad is about to happen. She keeps looking outside, remembering the times they have played when Gon was still a little boy. Mito's mother held her back and stops her from worrying too much for Gon and suddenly interrupted the silence around them. "Gon can take care of himself. I know he can, just trust him. I'm sure he will be fine." Her mother said. Mito looked backed and embraced her in her arms.

"_GON!! GON!! OMACHI KUDASAI!_"1 Leorio shouted as he and the others keep pace with Gon.

"Just a little bit further. Come on!" Gon said without looking back. After a few minutes of following Gon's lead, they finally reached to a stop. An enormous thing is behind Gon. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio weren't able to see clearly until the bright moon shines over it. A cruise was waiting for them. The three of them were astounded of what they saw but at the same time they looked puzzled.

"Uhm…Gon? What does this mean?" Leorio asked.

"Actually, that's my surprise! Now, come on! Let's go!!" Gon said, getting on board and presenting the passes.

"Wait!! Does this mean we'll start a new journey?!" Kurapika asked. Gon didn't say a word; instead, he gave him a grin. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio had no other choice but to follow him. Inside the cruise, there are hunters like them. Kurapika and Killua was astonished, but remained calmed. On the contrary, Leorio tries to run as fast as he could to escape. Gon used his fishing rod to stop him from getting away.

"Agrh! Let me go, Gon! I didn't know anything about this! This is not a good surprise!!" Leorio shouted out.

"That's why it's called a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!!! It won't always meet your expectations! So, don't make any excuses to escape!" Killua added, besides, it's been a long time since we fought."

"Sorry, Leorio. The cruise is leaving, we have no choice but to join…"Gon apologized.

"_Niwatori…"_ 2Killua murmured.

"What did you say?! Come back here!!" Leorio shouted and ran after him. Killua used his skateboard and lets Leorio chase him over and over again. "Ha! Ha! Catch me if you can!" Killua teased.

"Gon, why did you bring us here?" Kurapika asked.

"Actually, it's just for fun. No special reason at all. Why do you ask?" Gon replied.

"Well, nothing. I'm just curious. Oh, well! We might as well have fun!" Kurapika grinned.

"Hey, guys! Quit making noises! Someone is about to talk." Gon said, pointing at the direction where a lady is about to make a speech. All hunters started to be quiet and waited for what she has to say. The lady has a long red hair and carnation pink eyes. She is wearing a pink blouse with a yellow lining on its hemline and black pants with matching black slippers. She is carrying two swords at her back.

"Good evening, hunters! My name is Reika, the owner of this cruise, the host of this HUNTERS ON BOARD and the champion of the last year's HUNTERS UNDERWATER." Reika started, she gave the rules the hunters needed to know. She was about to tell what the prizes are when a group shouted out different comments:

"START THE BATTLE!!"

"WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!!"

"STOP THAT RIDICULOUS SPEECH AND LET'S BEGIN!!"

"Ehem… Excuse me? Perhaps you should learn your lesson, big mouth and muscleman. Did you just say my speech was ridiculous?" Reika asked, as she gets her swords from her back. "What have you done is a sign of disrespect. I think that you should've let me finish what I'm trying to say or else, you are no longer one of the contestants."

"Well,well. You tryin' to scare me? 'Coz, let me tell ya iz not workin'." The man said showing off his large muscles.

"Oh, is that so?" Reika said as she vanished from where she is standing and appeared in front of Bernard. Both of the swords are pointing at his neck. "That was quick." Gon said.

"She didn't even use her nen!" Killua said, "That only proves he's weak."

"Who's ridiculous now? I suppose you have learned your lesson." Reika said, "Next time you talk, think first what you have to say or you might eat your own words." She ordered her men to bring him and his group back to the city. Bernard went away, without looking back, being ashamed of what had happened. Once again, Reika continues her speech. "The next time I speak let me know if you wanted to say something. Understand?"

"_Hai!"_3 The hunters replied.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Your prizes will be up to your performance. So don't go complaining if you only got small cash or something. We will begin tomorrow morning at 5:30. Your group number or individual number will be given to you tomorrow together with your tasks. Tonight we will rest and have a good night sleep, ok? _Oyasumi nasai!!"_4 Reika said as she ended her speech.

"Hey,Kurapika! Leorio! Here's our key to our room!" Gon said, throwing the keys to Kurapika.

"Why? Where do you think you're going?" Leorio asked.

"What else? We'll look around." Gon and Killua said in unison. Kurapika and Leorio went to their room as the other two wander around the cruise. When they've reached their room, Leorio started to complain, "Why does it have to be like this? I just want to have fun with you guys."

"Relax, Leorio. We'll have fun." Kurapika said, "Besides, don't you want to relax for awhile? Just stop thinking about tomorrow. You won't notice it pass."

"Yeah, sure. The more I don't think about it, the more I get nervous!" Leorio exclaimed, as he laid his back on the sofa. "Thanks for being optimist, but I'm not like you. Do you think I can quit?"

"I don't think so. If we're registered as one of the players you can't back up." Kurapika replied.

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua wandered around the cruise and saw different kinds of rooms: casinos, game room, main room, rooms for training.

"Wow! They seem pretty serious on what they're doing." Killua whispered as Gon nods his head.

"Come on! Let's train together!" Gon suggested.

"Ha?! You, training? Gon, we don't need to train. We're good enough to–mmff." Killua stopped, Gon was covering his mouth and said, "Don't sound so sure. They might think we're underestimating them or something."

"Oh, alright." Killua said, "Hmm…I smell something good. I'm getting hungry."

"Mmm…You're right. I wonder where its coming from?" Gon sniffed as both of them followed where the aroma takes them. They were about to enter another room when Reika came out of nowhere and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" She raised her eyebrows and stared at Gon and Killua, waiting for an explanation. "Uh, well, we were just wandering where the smell comes from." Gon explained. Reika grinned and pointed at the name of the room, which says, '_Daidokoro_'.5 Gon and killua felt embarrassed and left as soon as possible. But before they do so, Reika shouted out, "Don't worry! Food will be served after a few minutes."

"_Arigatou! Mata ne!"_ 6Gon said as he scurried off together with Killua. Finally, they've reached their room. It was almost time for dinner and was already 7 in the evening. The cruise sails its way to the calm sea as the bright moon shines over it.

1 _GON! GON! PLEASE WAIT!_

2 _Chicken…_

3 _Yes!_

4 _Good night!!_

5 _Kitchen_

6 _Thank you! See you later!_


	3. Chapter 3: The First task

**Chapter 3: The First Task**

"Do you think the battle will finish until the cruise reach another island?" Leorio asked as he and the others are enjoying their supper. Gon wanted to answer his question but it seems that the food was stuck in his throat which made him choke. Leorio hurriedly gave him a glass of water.

"Oi, Gon. Are you o.k.?" Kurapika asked.

"Ehem…Ah, yes. Thanks,Leorio." Gon replied, "Uhm, well, Leorio, about your question, I really don't know. All I know is, we'll remain on board for a week or so."

Leorio nodded as he takes his last bite on his mocha sundae. "Don't think too much about the battle or whatever it is. It'll be just fine." Killua said, giving him a pat on the back. They finished eating their dinner by 8:15, then; they have their own ways of spending time before the night ends. Gon and Killua went to the game room. Kurapika went outside their room to wander around, while Leorio stays behind to sleep.

Kurapika was about to go downstairs when a girl bumped into him. The girl is an inch smaller than Kurapika, her arms and legs are covered with bruises. She was in a hurry; she didn't notice her room key fell out from her pocket. Kurapika picked it up and gave it to her. The girl wasn't able to look directly in his eyes but then, she murmured, "A– Arigatou…"

"Uhm, Are you alright? You look…" Kurapika stopped, the girl was in tears. He didn't hesitate to bring her to a _shinryōjo_.1 He left her there and told Reika to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua kept playing different kinds of games until their eyes got tired. They went back to their room to rest. Gon knocks at the door; it took a long time before Leorio wakes up to open it for them. The night ended shortly. Everyone had a great time; they didn't notice the time would pass quickly. Morning came, it was almost time for everyone to wake up when Reika started to talk to a speaker box (each room has it): "Good Morning, hunters! I just want to remind you that your number and task is waiting for you outside your room. Please follow the instructions and rules given to you. That will be all. Thank you!"

Gon stood up slowly as he heard Reika's voice. He lazily went thru the door to see what she was talking about. He saw a number and a card next to it. The number was '125'. He slammed the door and went to the bathroom to take a bath and wake himself up. After a few minutes of refreshing himself, he woke his friends for them to listen. He kept his throat clear and spoke, "I'll just read the message, o.k.? Here goes:

**You're Group number 125 and your task is to solve the clues in an hour to know whose group or person you will be fighting. After solving the clues, proceed to the Kurai Hall immediately.**

**ROOM**

**A**

**B**

**C**

**A. Always first**

**B. Diamond/Daisy**

**C. It is in the, end**

"Whoa! It makes my head crazy! Let me see." Leorio said, giving his hand. He and the others read it again and they have to solve it within an hour. They take turns in solving the clues. Leorio was the first one to solve; he read the clues and focused on clue letter A.

"What's always first? Hmm?" Leorio thought out loud, "it's an individual, right? Just like me."

"Leorio, before you forget, we're solving a group number here." Kurapika reminded.

"Yes, I know. Clue letter A is referring to number one." Leorio said proudly. He gave the next clue to Kurapika.At first, Kurapika wasn't able to getwhat the clue meant. He searched for the similarities of diamond and daisy but no results were found. He only found out what it meant when Gon was writing down something on his planner. As Kurapika borrowed Gon's planner, he saw that each month has its corresponding birthstone and flower. He grinned and told the others what the number was.

"It's number four. The birthstone of _Shigatsu_2 is diamond and its flower is daisy or narcissus." Kurapika explained.

"Aha! And that's the month of your birthday!" Leorio laughed. They're finished with the two numbers, number one and number four and the last one is up to Killua.

"What's this? It's in the, end?" Killua asked, "Wait a minute! Why does it have a comma after _the_? "

"What? Let me see! Yeah, you're right!" Gon said.

"Try to look for their similarities and differences." Kurapika suggested.

"Oh! They both have letter E and they're used when the story has ended, right?" Killua said thinking very hard. He keeps writing letter E in any way until it reflected to the glass of water. It turned to be the opposite side of number three. It was already half an hour when they've finished solving the clues. The group number was 143. They spent the other 30 minutes to eat their breakfast, and then they proceed to the Kurai Hall. They were on their way when Killua noticed there was a message at the back, it says:

**After solving the clues, use the group number as a pass to enter Kurai Hall. There, the information about the certain group you are about to fight will be given to you.**

**Proceed to Kurai Hall for more information.**

Kurai Hall is located at the same floor where their room is. It is at the center of the cruise. It has an enormous ring at the center and there are more than 1000 seats for the audience. They were the first one to arrive at the hall. Someone greeted them before they enter the place. The man seemed familiar, he was wearing eyeglasses and had a chinky eyes. His white polo shirt was untucked and a voice of a child said, "Master, your shirt is untucked again…"

"Oh, thank you." The man said, hastily tucking his shirt in, and then he turned to Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio and asked, "What ca I do for you?"

Gon and Killua was astounded to see his face, smiling at them, "It's Master Wing!" they exclaimed as Wing recognized his students, Gon and Killua. Then, the child suddenly appeared from Wing's back, it was Zushi.

"Hah! Zushi! You're here, too?! It's been a long time!" Killua said, patting Zushi's head.

"O-genki desu ka, Zushi?" 3Gon asked.

"Fine, I guess. I've been training under Master Wing for the past years, of course up until now." Zushi replied, however Wing interrupted. "Boys, now is not the right time to do this. You have a lot of time talk. Now give me your pass."

Gon handed the pass over and Wing inserted it to the laptop next to him. The information about their opponent showed. The group has 3 members and they're ninjas and they have different types of nen. It also showed their strengths and weaknesses during a battle. A few minutes later, the group 143 arrived. Zushi asked for their pass and did the same thing Wing did. They were wearing white cloaks and their eyes can be nearly seen. Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio took their steps towards the ring as they wait the battle to begin.

1 _clinic_

2 _April_

3 _How are you, Zushi?_


	4. Chapter 4: Shiro Hokage Team

**Chapter 4: Shiro Hokage Team**

It was time to begin the fight. Killua has been chosen by the group to be the first one to fight. On the contrary, their opponent (Shiro Hokage Team) has already chosen their first member to fight as well.

"Hmm..A young assassin isn't it?" the voice said. Killua can only see the opponent's blue eyes and some part of blonde hair. Her body was fully covered by white cloak.

"Ok, hunters step ahead. KILLUA VERSUS KAORU, BEGIIN!" Reika shouted and the fight began.

"_Gokingenyō, Killua!"__1_ Gon cheered. Killua looked back, grinned and gave him an o.k. sign. The first move came from Kaoru, who used smokescreen to block Killua's way. Eventually, Killua can move in the dark, so he assaulted from the back of his opponent. Kaoru's cloak was slashed and now everyone can see her small body. Her face was still covered with scarf like cloth, wrapped around her nape. She brought out a set of small bombs in her hands as she vanished thru Killua's eyes. The small bombs she was holding are not ordinary, it contains poisonous gas. Kaoru threw the ones in her left hand and Killua evaded the bombs. However, he can still smell the poison. When he gets out of the smoke, Kaoru attacked him.

She threw small spears, but Killua caught it with his bear hands. Kaoru was astonished to what Killua had done and so, she threw another set of bombs. This time, she used her nen to control the bombs to follow the opponent wherever he goes.

"Now she's using her nen." Killua thought as the bombs started to follow him even at his speed. Even if he stopped in front of Kaoru, leading the bombs to the opponent, it still follows him behind.

"I better think of something else…and fast!" Killua told himself, running away from the bombs. Kaoru led more confusion when she threw smokescreens.

"_Ganbatte Kudasai!"__2_ Leorio shouted.

"Hmm..Killua seems to be having a hard time. Let me end this fight!" Kaoru said, taking out another set of spears. After a few seconds, Killua came out of the smoke, holding something; it was the bombs, crushed into pieces. He showed it to Kaoru and when she was about to throw the spears, he vanished from his place and pointed his long nails at Kaoru's neck. It was the sign of defeat. Kaoru felt herself tremble and asked, _"Doushite?"__3_

"Easy! I used Gyou because you were controlling the bombs. I waited for them to come to me and crushed them into pieces." Killua explained. Reika announced the winner as Killua walked away from the ring.

"Great one, Killua!" Gon greeted and gave him a high five. Kaoru came closer to Killua and was grateful for the match they had. Her voice seemed to be calm and sweet, she said, "Here's an antidote from the poison smoke you inhaled."

"_Arigatou."__4_ Killua replied.

The audience seems to have increased, a moment age, a few was watching their fight. Reika called out the next fight, "GON VERSUS TOUJIMA-BEGIN!!!" It was Gon's turn. His opponent was a little older this time.

Toujima is a henka user. He used his aura as he attacked Gon. "I called that, the raining aura!" Toujima said. It falls like rain, indeed. Gon could not escape every drop falling, everywhere he goes, and the rain kept pouring down like sharp edged knives. Gon felt himself exhausted, _Shoot. It's been a long time since I've fought. Now, what am I suppose to do? I can't get near him!_

Gon creates his own barrier as he ran towards his opponent. The rain is useless for him. As he gets closer to his opponent, Toujima vanished. Hokage are good at hiding, they can camouflage to any place. Gon concentrated as he waits to be attacked. He pretended he didn't know where Toujima was hiding and stood at the center. Toujima, once again used another attack, this time, it's a gust of wind formed from his aura. Although Gon couldn't see it, he felt it getting closer. He used his fists to stop the gust of the wind. It may be impossiblebut he didn't stop trying. He was blown away by the gust. However, it is not yet over. Gon threw his fishing rod to where Toujima was standing and took the cloak. Now, he can be seen by his opponent.

As soon as the cloak was removed, Gon used it, to surprise the opponent. His punch was too strong; it made Toujima flies out of the ring. He tried to stand up, but he was feeling dizzy, so he fainted.

"Oh, Gon hasn't changed a bit!" Zushi thought.

"And the WINNER IS GON!!" Reika announced. Then, it was Leorio's turn to fight. His opponent walked in front and Leorio followed. Reika gave the signal and the fight began. Rhon, Leorio's opponent, used his fingers as he fires aura bullets. Leorio used his sword as a barrier. But it was not enough to protect himself. _I have to do something or else I will remain like this. _Leorio told himself. He ran towards Rhon even if the aura bullets pass thru his body.

"No! Don't do it, you fool!" Killua shouted. But it was too late. Leorio almost slashed Rhon's cloak, but Rhon was able to block Leorio's sword with his bear hands. Leorio forced it until Rhon's hands were bleeding. Unfortunately, he broke Leorio's sword which made him defenseless.

"Ah, Leorio!" Gon exclaimed Leorio was defeated; he can't fight without his weapon. After the fight, he went to Reika and told her that he wants to quit. He can be a great help inside the cruise since he is a doctor. Reika agreed but he is still considered as a member of their group. Leorio felt relieved and told his friends what he just did.

"WHAT!? Are you out of your mind?" Killua said, "We came as a group, we'll fight as a group and we'll win as a group."

"Uh, Killua…You're right about that. But the only difference is he no longer fight with us, in exchange he have to heal our wounds including the opponent." Gon explained.

"_Anata shidai…"__5_ Killua sighed.

"KURAPIKA VERSUS RHON, BEGIN!!!" Reika said and the fight began. Either of the members of Shiro Hokage Team can fight the remaining members of Gon's group. It will be unfair for the Shiro Hokage if Gon's group won because they have 4 members. So, Reika gave them a chance to fight.

"_Hajimemasho!!"__6_ Rhon shouted.

Rhon was the first one to make the move; he fired his aura bullets towards Kurapika's direction. Kurapika used Gyou to see the aura bullets and blocked it with his dowsing chain. However, it was not enough. _If I continue this, I won't be able to attack._ He thought as he used his judgement chain to bind Rhon. On the contrary, Rhon was too busy shooting aura bullets and running as fast as he could to wear down Kurapika. He did not notice the judgement chain bind him because it was invisible. (Kurapika was using In)

"Wha-what's happening?" Rhon said as he was being tied up by Kurapika's chain. The only difference is it does not tie the opponent's heart not like what he did to the Phantom Brigade. "Don't resist, it will tighten up!"

"That's what you think." Rhon said, Kurapika saw that he tied up a cloak and not the opponent.

"That was close!" Gon exclaimed.

"He almost got him! Shoot!" Leorio said.

Kurapika remained calm as he waits for Rhon to make a move. Rhon threw smokescreens at the ground as he plans to surprise Kurapika at the dark. He hid in the smoke using camouflage. Besides that, he multiplied himself and cornered Kurapika. Luckily, Kurapika got out of the smoke but a surprise was waiting for him. All Rhon's copy attacked him when he came out. With Kurapika's own speed, he dodged every attack each Rhon gives him. Then, he used his dowsing chain to see which one's illusion which one's not. While he was checking the real Rhon, Kurapika suddenly pulled back his dowsing chain and used his judgement chain, hitting every illusion until it reached Rhon. It did surprise Rhon because he was not able to escape his attack. This time, it is not an illusion, he was definitely caught. Kurapika can feel it. The winner was announced. Their fight was over. They won against Shiro Hokage team.

1 _Good luck, Killua!_

2 _Fight for it!_

3 _How?_

4_ Thank you._

5 _It is up to you…_

6 _Let us begin!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Reality or Nightmare?

**Chapter 5: Reality or Nightmare?**

"_Watashi wa tsukaremashita!"__1_ Gon exclaimed, as he and Leorio went back to their room. They decided to rest while Kurapika and Killua watched the next battle. It took long hours before the battle ended. It was a group of girls versus the group of boys. Although the girls' group looked weak, they still won the fight.

"That was a close fight, isn't it?" Killua asked, he and Kurapika are heading back to their room, when they suddenly felt uneasy. Someone was following them, watching them. Kurapika used his dowsing chain to capture whoever it is, but unable to do it because it was gone.

"Sorry, Killua. What was your question?" Kurapika said, going towards the place where they felt someone was watching them.

"_Kamaimasen. Nan desu ka?"__2_ Killua replied, following Kurapika. He found a ripped cloth. It was a black cloth, ripped from Kurapika's attack. Kurapika showed it to Killua and said, "I have a feeling we're being watched."

"You're right. Come on, let's tell Gon and Leorio what just happened, they may have sensed it too." Killua suggested. As they've arrived at their room, they found Gon and Leorio sitting at the sofa, watching T.V. Killua wanted to tell what just happened, however, he let Kurapika do the talking.

"Uh – Actually, no. no one followed us." Gon said, looking back at Leorio, who is nodding.

"I see. Maybe that person is just observing every hunter in the cruise." Killua replied, imagining a stranger lurking and taking down notes. "Or maybe it's a stalker!" Leorio laughed. All of them shook their heads and said, "Nah!! No way!!" They were still laughing when someone was knocking at the door. They all became serious, staring at the door. Gon and Killua opened the door at the same time, and found Zushi standing in front of them.

"Zushi!" Gon and Killua exclaimed, grabbing Zushi's arms and inviting him inside. Kurapika and Leorio felt relieved when they found out it was only Zushi. They introduced themselves and talked about their lives, their fights. "By the way, why isn't Instructor Wing with you?" Gon asked, interrupting the story Zushi was telling. "Oh, he told me he'd talk to you some other time. For now, he has to help Reika about the eliminations…"Zushi explained, and then he continues his story. It took them 3 hours to finish their conversation. Zushi has to go to Kurai Hall and help Wing.

Wing is one of the judges in the fight besides Reika. Zushi left them and bid goodbye. "I'll be seeing you guys at the hall. Bye!" Zushi said, waving goodbye. "It's such a small world after all." Gon said, waving back to Zushi. When he was about to close the door, he felt uneasy. He felt a strong aura around the place. The lights were flickering, and then the lights went out. _Something tells me this happened before. _Gon thought as he hurriedly closed the door.

"Hey, I thought they had generators!" Leorio exclaimed. It was too dark, they can't see a thing, and they can only hear their breathing and voices. Leorio went at the back of their room to open the sliding door. "Whew! At last! Some fresh air!" Leorio said, observing the calm sea. Gon's heart was beating so fast he could not help thinking about his nightmare. The speaker box went on, Reika made an announcement, "I'm sorry for those who are affected, there was some damage done in the few parts of the main room. We'll fix it as soon as we can. For now, please head to the training room or lobby so that you have some place to rest. Thank you!"

"And I thought it was something else." Killua said, felt relieved to what Reika announced. Suddenly, Kurapika felt something was still watching them; lurking in the dark. He used his chain to capture whoever it is but it escaped thru the sliding door. The glassed door broke into pieces as the dark shadow with its cold blue eyes stared at Leorio but Leorio looked away. It threw the cloak away, as it jumped below. "Who the heck is that?' Leorio shouted, grabbing the cloak thrown to him.

"How should we know? It's definitely the same aura I felt following us a moment ago." Kurapika pointed out. Leorio searched the cloak for clues, but found nothing. "You're right, and it didn't even use Zetsu!" Killua said, pointing at the ripped cloth and the cloak, "They match…"

"Uh…Did I mention that I saw something weird on his back?" Leorio asked, "He was wearing a white shirt so I saw a shape of a…well, a spider on his back." As Kurapika heard the word 'spider', his eyes suddenly turned red. He grabbed the cloak from Leorio and held it tight. Gon felt himself froze; _it was a warning, in my dream. It's all my fault. I should've just enjoyed the whole day in the island instead of taking them here. _Gon told himself, his fists were closed very tight until it bled. "Gon, you're hands! They're bleeding!" Killua exclaimed, breaking the silence. Leorio hurriedly grabbed Gon's hands and took out some cloth to prevent it from more bleeding. Kurapika's eyes changed back to its own color. He felt Gon was blaming himself. "Gon, it's not your fault -" Kurapika started, "No one's blaming you. Don't blame yourself. We came here to enjoy right?" The lights went back; Reika announced there was another task to be given to those who will fight for the eliminations. This time, they will not fight. They have to search and they are only given 30 minutes to find it.

"So, whoever gets a rare object hidden inside the cruise can enter the eliminations." Gon repeated Reika's announcement, "Then we have to -"

"You will have to search as a group. I will not allow you to separate just to find it faster. Bring the object to ROOM 197 and ask for the instructions. That's all. Please cooperate." Reika ended her announcement.

"WHAT?!?" They said in unison

"Then, how are we supposed to find it? And where do we start?" Leorio asked.

"We have no time to go upstairs or downstairs. We might as well start from here." Kurapika said, referring to their room. They searched the whole room; Gon is inside the living room, Killua and Leorio in the bedroom and Kurapika in the bathroom. They found nothing, they were searching for at least 15 minutes, there is still another 15 minutes left.

"Now where it could be? It may be – ouch!!" Leorio exclaimed, touching his back. Something pricked his back while he was sitting on the sofa. "Let me see…" Gon said as he searched inside the sofa, it was only a safety pin. "And I thought it was a rare object!" Gon sighed.

"Hey, guys! What do you think? Could this be a rare object?" Killua asked, "Because I've never seen one before."

"I've read something about that!" Kurapika said, "It is a small robot to be injected in a body to see what kind of virus or to check the condition of a person whether healthy or not." After they heard Kurapika's side, they all left their room and headed directly to ROOM 197.

When they have arrived at the room, someone was waiting for them, someone they know. The face can't be seen clearly, it was hidden from the dark. A lot of cards was scattered on the desk. "You know, I'm not expecting all of you to be here." The voice said happily. The four of them looked at each other, puzzled. The voice is neither Instructor Wing's nor Zushi's, it was someone else.

1 _I am tired!_

2 _Never mind. What is it?_


	6. Chapter 6: In the Midst of the battle

**Chapter 6: In the midst of the battle**

"Please put the object at the desk." The voice said, Gon came forward and placed it on top of the desk. "O.k. you can pass. Go to the next room." The voice said, as the instructor stood up. Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Killua saw a door behind the instructor's seat, it was hidden. When they were about to enter, the instructor blocked their way.

"Hey! I thought we can pass!" Killua exclaimed.

"Not until you answer my question." the voice said excitedly.

"O.k. then, what is your question?" Gon asked.

"Uh – uh – uh. Tsk! Tsk! Gon, you're not allowed to ask, you're only allowed to answer." The voice laughed for a moment, and then it became serious. "Can you guess who I am? Only one answer is allowed. If you're wrong, you will be disqualified. I'll only give you 3 minutes."

"_Nani?!"__1_ They exclaimed. However, they can't do anything else, that's the rule given by the instructor. They gathered and whispered to one another. "Do you have any idea who he is?" Leorio started.

"Well…Not really…" Gon said, looking back at the instructor, who is busy playing with the cards. Gon noticed how the instructor holds the cards. _He seems professional. His aura makes me shiver._

"Well? Your time is running out!" the voice said, throwing a card at Gon's face. Gon dodged it, but a part of his face bled, it went thru the wall. They looked at the card and saw the kind of card the instructor just threw; it was a joker. Then, they heard the instructor whistling the tune of 'Eency Weensy Spider'. Their bodies shivered with fear as they looked at each other. Kurapika's eyes were turning red, Leorio was starting to sweat, Killua remains silent and Gon's voice was trembling. Only one minute left.

"I know…who you…are!" Gon stammered.

"Oh, really? That's nice." The voice replied.

"You're…" Gon was about to say it, when Kurapika interrupted.

"HYSOKA!!!!" Kurapika exclaimed, using his chain to capture him. Killua and Leorio stopped him before he even touches Hysoka. "Bravo! Now, you can enter the next room. And by the way, attacking the instructor can disqualify you too!" Hysoka reminded, as he walked towards Kurapika. He held his face and stared at Kurapika's red eyes, "It's been a long time since I've seen that eyes."

"Let go of me!!" Kurapika exclaimed, trying to free himself from Killua and Leorio's grip, "I don't care about the rules!"

"Kurapika – we didn't come here to do this!" Gon said, his voice sounded as if he was about to cry, "I just want you to be yourself…"

Kurapika's eyes returned to its normal color and he finally calmed down. He remained silent until the next fight begins. The room that they entered was huge. There were some cracks on the ground and at the wall. It seems like a huge fight has just been finished. Zushi came over to show them whose group they will be fighting next. This time, it's not a laptop; the information was placed in a file. Their opponent came before them; they are now getting ready for the fight.

Kurapika noticed the girl who bumped into him the other day. Her name is Lina and her wounds don't seem to heal very well.

Reika walked at the center, she cleared her throat and waited for the volunteers for each team. Kurapika walked in, without consulting his friends. He wants to take his mind off to what happened earlier. Unfortunately, their opponent has only two members, both girls. Lina came forward, she remembers Kurapika as she stood in fornt of him. She smiled a bit at him; however, Kurapika didn't smile back.

Reika gave the signal to begin. Lina suddenly vanished in front of him and appeared at his back. As he turned around, she moved away, and then runs quickly, attacking him at every side. He was amazed of what she had shown. She was just using her first spear and she seems not to be getting tired. Kurapika tried to steal the first spear away from her by using his chains. As fast as he could, he got the spear and used his judgement chain to break it into pieces.

At what Kurapika had done, Lina got angry. Her aura had changed; Kurapika felt it. Lina used hatsu and Kurapika waited for the next attack. Suddenly, she attacked with all her strength, as he defends himself. He noticed that Lina's spear got harder. Since he can't break it into pieces, he decided to tie her up with his chains. Then, she dropped her spear because the chains are getting tighter. All of a sudden, she vanished right in front of Kurapika and all that was left was a blanket. She took her spear and chased him. He already had a plan on his mind so he remains calm as he evaded the girl's attack. He was about to tie up her legs when a dark shadow came past him, taking Lina away.

Suddenly, a dagger was being thrown at his direction. Before he can use his chains, it was already too late. Gon and Killua came closer to their friend. "Where did it come from?" Killua asked looking at every possible place; however, he only saw a shadow.

"Hey, Killua! Wait – We'll be dis - " Gon stopped, Leorio interrupted.

"It does not matter to him anymore, neither do I. Whoever that is; we've got to stop it. I'll take care of him…GO!!!" Leorio said.

As Killua continued to pass by the hunters, each and every one of them was watching his every move, as if he was the one who did something wrong. Gon follows him behind, thinking deeply who is behind the 'shadow'. _Whoever that is, it's ruining our time. We're supposed to have fun…_Gon thought.

Meanwhile, Leorio looks after Kurapika while the match will remain undecided according to the judges. Kurapika glared at Hysoka, thinking he is part of it, but Hysoka looks so innocent; which makes him angrier.

"Why did you let Killua and Gon chase the 'shadow'? They could've been hurt!" Kurapika exclaimed, holding Leorio's clothes very tight.

"They can handle it. By the looks of Killua, he seemed very serious…So I…" Leorio wanted to say something but Kurapika continued for him.

"So, you didn't stop them because you're afraid they won't listen to you." Kurapika said, letting go of Leorio.

"Well, it's sort of like that. But I know they'll be just fine." Leorio said, "At least…I hope so…"

"Yeah, right. I bet you will be the first one to get worried when they come back or not." Kurapika said, as he sits down.

The chase is still on; Gon and Killua could not take it anymore. They can't keep on running forever, so Gon threw his fishing rod over the ceiling and tied it up. They both held on it and jumped over the shadow.

"Now, why did you do that to our friend? Where did you take the girl?" Gon asked, as he and Killua was sitting on top of the man.

"What did you do that for? Why are you chasing me?" the man with glasses said, who seemed to be mistaken for the 'shadow'.

"Well? Isn't it obvious?" Gon retorted, but Killua held his shoulder and said, "He's not we're after. I think it's already gone by now. I don't know how."

"Then, our entire chase was for nothing!" Gon exclaimed.

"No…not really…it was too fast…And for sure…it used aura…" Killua said, catching his breath.

1 _What?_


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting the Enemy

**Chapter 7: Hunting the Enemy **

Gon and Killua went back to their room, disappointed to what happened earlier. As they entered, the room was dark. Killua turned the lights on. No one was there.

"Hey, L - E - O - R - I - O!!" Gon called out

"You don't need to spell out his name you know. He's just right here, Gon." Killua said, pointing where Leorio is sitting.

"Where?" Gon asked, following where Killua was pointing. Leorio looked around, "What took you so long? I've been worried!"

"Wow, Leorio! It's not like you. Are you our father?" Killua teased.

"I told you, you'd be the first one to say that." A voice came from the bedroom, it was Kurapika.

"KURAPIKA!!!" they said in unison.

"I told you to rest, you…" he stopped; Kurapika was grinning at Gon and Killua.

Kurapika sat down on the couch, waiting for what the two has to say about the chasing. There was a moment of silence. Instead of asking what had happened, Kurapika asked differently, "Are you two feeling well? You looked exhausted. You'd better rest and drink some water." Gon and Killua looked puzzled; however, Gon smiled and said, "Look, we don't want you to keep waiting. We'll tell you directly what really happened."

"We were chasing him but it seems that he had escaped, I mean he tricked us…I just don't know how." Gon continued, "I thought we almost got him when -"

The lights went out and they used Gyou to see in the darkness. "What happened?" Leorio asked, opening the lights but was still dead. No one answered. There was a moment of silence. They could hear each other's breath. Suddenly, the lights went back, and a paper was found on the floor.

Then, Kurapika noticed something, Gon and Killua were no where insight. "Gon? Killua?" Kurapika called out.

Leorio took the piece of paper and read; however, he could not read anything because it was all blank. "Uh, Kurapika, a little help here." Leorio said, handing over the paper. Kurapika took the blank paper and used nen on it, suddenly; all letters start to come out. Then, he started to read:

**EES LLIW UOY ,DNALSI EHT DNUORA**

**EB LLIW EW EREHW ECALP KRAD A**

**,SEERT TUNOCOC YB DEDNUORRUS**

**SIHT ECITON LLIW UOY SLLAF EULB EHT DNIHEB**

**.GNITIAW EB LLIW ENOEMOS ,ECALP KRAD EHT NI**

**.GNIDNEL EB LLIW I OHW EES DNA TIAW**

Then, a map was drawn under this poem. It is the island where they will be stopping. "It seems that the poem written in the opposite direction, well, that is, not all letters." Leorio pointed out.

"There's no time to lose…" Kurapika said, heading towards Reika's room. Leorio and Kurapika borrowed a speed boat from Reika, although they don't have enough time to explain, she agreed to lend the speed boat. When they have arrived at the island, Kurapika hands over the paper to Leorio and says, "Let's split up. We'll meet here before the sun sets."

Leorio went eastwards while Kurapika went westwards. Two hours have passed, and the sun is almost gone. They met before the darkness covered the island. Leorio showed Kurapika the place where he thinks the clues and the map leads to. There were coconut trees around, the falls is at the center and behind is what the shadow calls the 'dark place' in the clue. Kurapika and Leorio took out their flashlights and remain alert. They entered the hole without hesitation.

At first, it was dark, but as they move further, lights seems to cover the place. They saw Killua and the 'shadow' having a conversation. They were 5 feet apart, it seems that a fight is about to begin.

"What did you do to Gon and that girl?" Killua asked.

"What do you mean?" the 'shadow' said, turning back the question.

"Killua!" Leorio and Kurapika said in unison. Killua turned around and he was glad to see his friends were there to back him out.

"Oh! You made it. I was just about to play with your friend." The 'shadow' said, as if it was expecting them to arrive.

The fight begun, Kurapika and Leorio was about to interfere when two other people blocked their way.

"LINA!! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Kurapika shouted out and tried to push her aside but she didn't budge and stayed still. His eyes turned red once again and he used his chain to get the girl's spears but the spears were too hard. On the other hand, Leorio was being blocked by Gon.

"You're not going anywhere!" Leorio exclaimed, grabbing Gon's fishing rod when he threw it at him. He did not let it go, so Leorio pulled it until Gon came closer and closer. Kurapika tied Lina using his chains and says, "What's got into you?"

As Kurapika keeps his chains tight to the girl, his wounds seem to become worse. He felt himself getting weak, however; he did not let this get to him. He punched Lina right in her stomach which made her faint. As she fainted, Kurapika finally sat down. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Leorio took care of Gon and hit him at the back so hard, which made him faint as well. He ran towards Kurapika, to keep his wounds from getting any worse.

The 'shadow' laughed and said, "Don't you know? There's a poison to the dagger I've just thrown?"

Killua's eyes seem serious as he heard what the man had said. He was wearing a mask and a white cloak. Although he looks like a great mystery, Killua doesn't care anymore. He had hurt his friends, now he is going to pay. "Young Zoldik, are you going to avenge what happened to your friends?" Killua's eyes are still the same but he gave the man a grin and said, "Why not? I would be glad to."

The battle started, the 'shadow' was not making any move, and he was waiting for Killua to do the first move. Suddenly, Killua disappeared from his sight; however, he was able to follow him. Killua ripped the man's white cloak together with his clothesa and at his back they saw a symbol, which is non other than a spider.

He got annoyed of what Killua had done and used his ability to control Killua. He just stared at him and suddenly, he floated in the midair and plays with him. He brought Killua and threw him up and down. He kept repeating it until a blood came out of Killua's mouth. Killua was trying to free himself from the force controlling him, but he couldn't. the man came closer to him, as he was floating in the midair and punched him a few times. Then, the man moved feet away and threw daggers at where Killua was floating. Then, he started to fight whatever was controlling him. Different wounds started to appear in his body while he was forcing himself to be free. Before the daggers could reach him, he disappeared from the 'shadow' sight and suddenly, he was in front of the man and used his long sharp nails to finish the battle.

At different speed, he got his heart without having trouble, he threw it in front of Leorio's face but Kurapika caught it and crushed it into pieces with his own chains. The hunt was finally over, Killua won the fight and he got his friends back.

The following day, the cruise arrived at the island, the four of them, including Lina decided not to join the 'battle on island' any longer. They were tired from what had happened. It was already enough trouble for them. The battle on island took a week before it was already finished. Lina was grateful for what the group had done for her. And Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio went back to their own normal lives.

"I'm glad that was all over." Leorio sighed.

"Yeah, I thought it would never end." Killua said.

"You're right. It's just like a nightmare." Gon shrugged.

"GON!!!" Killua, Kurapika and Leorio said in unison. Gon felt he had said something wrong and ran away right after he had said it.

"Hey,Gon! This was all your fault! Come back here!"

"I thought you promised not to talk about it!!!"

"Hey, Gon!! Wait up!"

THE END…

_By the way, those names you're unfamiliar with are my original characters. Ok? Thanks for reading my fanfic! Hope you like it! nn_


End file.
